Shards of Glass
by Shydow
Summary: (Sequel to 'Of Voids and Storms', read it before this.) Strange things are happening around the Mushroom Kingdom, but with Mario unable to leave the house, Luigi's the only one who can save it...and attempt to keep his sanity intact.
1. Beginnings

**Me: Look at what I have accomplished. A FREAKING SEQUEL.**

**Dimentio: Well what-the-flying-refridgerator kind of part do I have in **_**this**_** crap?**

**Luigi: Shaddap. I like it.**

**Mimi: You just like it 'cause you're in it!**

**Luigi: Just get to the freaking story already…**

_**Shydow POV**_

Wow. Out of all the things that could've happened.

I guess they don't think I can hear them, because I can, y'know. It's been…3 days I think? Yeah. Two words for ya, _NOT, FUN._ I only get to talk to the embodiment of my thoughts, and the light one…he hates me, yes, _he_. My 'happy' thoughts are outlined as Luigi. It's not that great just talking to a jerkified version of your best friend, especially if it knows all your secrets or all the weird things you've done. Not like that, pervert.

"You're a jerk, y'know that?" I say to the pure-white figure.

"I'm supposed to be the embodiment of your _nonexistent_ happy thoughts. Since I have nothing positive or joyful to be nice and stuff…" His voice trailed off.

"I could give less of a care. Where'd Darky go?" My dark thoughts were much funner to talk to. He was outlined like Dimmy, so I called him Darky. The light one…I usually either called him Candle or Lightbulb. "Hey, why do you look like Weegie?" I asked him.

"You get happy when you see him sometimes. So most of your happy thoughts revolve around him." I have an idea for a better name, Candel. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Can I call you Candel?"

"Sure. Anything's better than 'Lightbulb'." He sighed.

"Heyyy!" Darky poofed out of nowhere into Candel's face.

"Darky!" I ran up to him and hugged him around the throat. His whole body was midnight black, a contrast to Candel's light.

"You're choking me kid!" He sputtered. I let him go and he took a few seconds to gat back to breathing normally again. "Tight…tight grip ya got there." Darky said. Even though he told me to call him 'Balck', I didn't. I don't have to take orders from anybody here!

"So Darky, where were ya?" I smile at him.

"Just visiting the manticores." The dark being said playfully.

"We have manticores?!" I looked around the gray room for any signs of a manticore. Nope, nothing there.

"Through this door." Darky created a door out of thin air and ushered me into it. Suddenly, I had a full suit of armor on, including a sword and sheild. A manticore roared at me in the distance.

"Ancient…Pi'llo?" My surroundings reminded me of the Pi'llo Kingdom. I'm pretty sure my friends Mari, Riffy, Puppy, and Crystal went there with me at one time, but that's a different story.

"Darky whe-" Darky was nowhere to be seen. "Well, I guess I'm slaying this thing on my own." I sighed .

"GR-"

"SHUT. UP!." I cut of it's growl and it looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gwar?" It whimpered.

"I said, SHADDAP! It's always 'Grooooooooar!' or 'RAWR!'. You're an animal, but you're in _my_ coma universe, and I command you to _OBEY ME!_" I stepped up to him and threw the sword and shield on the ground. "So now sit." The manticore sat onto the ground and I looked it in the eye with a smirk. "We have some work to do."

_**Balck P.O.V. (Darky)**_

I floated through the silver painted halls nonchalantly. "Candel! Where are ya?" I called. Candel always ran away from me, but I don't know why.

"What is it Balck?" The pure being poked his head out of a door behind me.

"The girl's taming a manticore." I smirked at him and he did that 'JESUS CHRIST A WIZARD, LOOK OUT!' face.

"What. The. Heck." Candel's eyes widened. Yep, panic attack mode activated.

"Go ahead, ruin her fun. Can you make this any _less_ exiting?"

"Well exuuuuuuuse me, dirtsack!"

"What are you two fighting about?!" I turned to the side to see Shydow and dropped the rude four letter word that starts with 's'.

"Oh hai." Candel said.

"Oh bai." I snapped and teleported away. Being outlined from an insane jester has it's perks, y'know?

_**Luigi P.O.V,**_

I sighed and laid down on the couch. It's been three days since Shydow went into a coma, and the world had somehow _stopped_ ending.

"Hey Mute, hand me a pop." My brother peeked his head out from the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Mario asked. Yes, he could talk, but he didn't in front of anyone but me usually.

"I said 'Big Bro can ya get me a pop?'" Jeez, are you deaf?

"That's not what you said."

"Yes it was." I retorted.

"No it wasn't." He stepped closer to the couch.

"Yes it was." I gave him the death glare.

"No it wasn't." Another step.

"Yes it was." DO NOT COME NEAR ME.

"Yes it was." Oh, that game, is it?

"Yeah, I know."

"But…I…uh…" _finally _left the room. Wait, Mr…what? Eh, whatever. I got up, got a Sky Juice, and sat back on the couch. I eventually fell asleep, only to dive into a terrible nightmare.

**Me: AAAAAAND it's done.**

**Luigi: Yay, first person!**

**Mimi: Eh.**

**Dimentio: I think your fanfic is good, but It could be improved apon. For example…how about you make a chapter where people are sacri-**

**Me: DO NOT MAKE THAT REFERENCE.**


	2. Stones and Manticores

**Me: FINALLY! THE NOT-SO-LONG AWAITED CHAPPY TWO!**

**Dimentio: And should I care? **

**Mimi: You shaddap.**

**Me: *nom* OHMAHGRAMBICOOKIESCOOKIESYAAAAAAY!**

**Balck: **_**That's**_** why you don't give authors cookies! *wink***

**Luigi: Oh, fudge. Anyways, characters belong to thier respective companies...bla bla bla...other stuff...R&R!**

_**Bowser POV**_

Argh...stupid...MARIO BROTHEEERS!

I cannot_ believe_ what they put me up to! I actually _helped_ save the kingdom! IM A BAD GUY! I DON'T 'SAVE' ANYTHING! BLEH!

Ugh...I'm bored. I need to do something productive, NOW

...

Do we have any Rocky Road?

_**Luigi POV**_

"There is a road, it's called the rainbow road. It is a road that you go, when you diiiie!" I sung happily, walking through the halls of Peach's Castle. Even though the pink of the walls disgusted me.

It disgusted me a lot.

Pink on the walls, pink on the rooms, _**PINK**__**EVERYWHERE!**_ Especially on n' frilly. Wait, WHAT THE BEEBLEBLIP. HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE?!

**(Missingno: Today on the Impossible Plot Channel...I'm taking time out of your life to skip the part of this FanFiction that the author was too lazy to put in description. We now return you to CHapter 2 of 'Shards of Glass', alread in progress.)**

"FUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGFUDGE!" I shrieked. The walls were closing in on me.

"Hello..." A voice that sounded oddly like my own rang through the room.

"WHAT WAS THE WHAT THE WHAT THE WHAT?!" I shout, terrified.

"I'm over here." A black rock appeared out of nowhere. I'm going to _avoid_ jumping on it, thank you very much.

"you;re a freaking black rock, so if you ask for anything related to physical contact, it's a no. I've had a bad experience with an ancient artifact recently." I mubled grimly.

:Oh no. You don't need to jump on me like you did the C.H." The stone added slyly.

"How do you...? Never mind, what do you want?" I asked it. I don't think my ndreams made it...or chiseled it. But this doesn't look too bad.

"See that hammer over there?" I noticed two things: The walls had stopped moving, and a hammer had appeared on a table close to the corner. Wait...was that...Table-san? Yep, it was Table-San.

_Freaky._

"Go over there, pick up the hammer, and lob it at me as hard as you can" The rock was about one foot tall and one foot wide, so I don't think any serious harm could come from it.

"Okie-Dokie" I sigh, walking over to Table-San and picking up the hammer. "Baka..." I whisper. Dangit, I LIKE TABLE-SAN! Not like _that_, though. Jeez, perv.

I throw the hammer as hard as I can towards the black/dark-purplish rock, and hit it dead on. It shattered on impact, leaving black shards everywhere. Purple some clouded the room.

"Ugh...can't...see." I choke out. Can hardly breathe either. I made out a figure in the distance, tall and slender, but neither qualities built up to Slenderman. The smoke cleared a few seconds later, and-_OH *CENSOR BLEEEP*!_

_**Luigi's brother...uh...what's his name again? Oh yeah, Mario! Mario POV.**_

I'm seriously wondering what the heck's up with Luigi. He's been acting pretty down recently, but the thing I don't understand is why he's so sad about Shydow being in a coma. She's just a masked annoyance dressed in black. It's not _my_ fault her boyfriend apparently duped her. I walk into the living room to see Luigi sleeping on the couch peacefully. I guess I'll go to bed as well. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and fell asleep on the bright red velvet.

_**Candel POV**_

Oh man, THIS IS BAD!

I've just recieved news that the Dark Stone has made it into another person's dreams, and if it's found who I think it has...oh sweet merciful Grambi. I hear a large roar from behind me and jump out of my chair. Shydow is standing behing me with her pet manticore.

Wait...

_**PET MANTICORE?!**_

_**"BAAAAAAAAAAAAALCK!"**_

**Me: WHew, finally! It's done! The reason it took so long is because the product verification code for Microsoft Word on my laptop is lost, and no one ever entered it. So I have to use WordPad from now on!**

**DImentio: Meh. **

**Luigi: SHUT UP.**

**Candel: I AGREE WITH THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE ME.**


End file.
